


Drabbles, Misc.

by Eliza



Category: Boondock Saints (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A couple of drabble multiples written for a first line meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabbles, Misc.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of drabble multiples written for a first line meme.

**Perchance to Dream**  
[150 words]

I pretend to be asleep when I hear the cabin door open, much good as it will do me. I'm not surprised he found me, though I should be, I was taught to cover my tracks by the best. But then no one knows me as well as he does, not even myself.

I haven't moved, but he knows I'm awake and each moment that passes make the muscles in my back tighten up a little bit more as I wait for him to speak, say my name full of frustration, disappointment. I almost cry as the blankets are pushed aside and the bed dips. In the arms that wrap around me, I feel all of his fierceness, in the wet cheek that rubs against my shoulder, all of his worry, and in the soft kiss on the tattoo on my neck there can be no doubt of his love.

 

**Escape**  
[200 words]

Strange, how he ended the day seeking to escape what he'd wanted so badly when it started.

He had ranted about being smothered, raved about needing space, railed... "Get the fuck out of here. Don't come back anytime today," he'd been told. He'd left with a wide grin and a solemn promise. But very quickly the space, the abundance of air, the longed for aloneness started to make him uneasy.

In a city of this size, finding a crowd wasn't a problem, but it seemed the more people he found around him, the more alone he felt. There had also been opportunity – many opportunities – to limit his company to just one, a private party. But he didn't think any of them would have appreciated his keeping one eye on the clock.

Both eyes were on his watch now: 11:59. In one more minute it would be tomorrow and he could open the door in front of him without breaking his word. As the minute hand moved, the wooden panel swung inward.

"Your watch is slow, you daft bugger."

Never alone, not really. But he made sure to brush against his brother as he crossed the threshold, just to make sure.


End file.
